


Royal Gathering

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Peter Parker, F/M, Good Peter, No Smut, Precious Peter Parker, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Silver Sablinova and her father have a very smart way of drawing rich visitors into the country to gain favours and help their economy, and she hates it. This time; however, the plan quickly falls apart when Prince Peter shows up and in a matter of days manages to change everything.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Silver Sablinova
Comments: 26
Kudos: 38





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a really quick au I fell in love with.

The party had been going on for far too long in Sable’s opinion. She always hated the flashy outfits and loud music; not to mention the parade of men hoping to woo her enough to gain her favour. They were all annoying, whether they were local or princes from far off lands. They were no comparison to the thrill she got from a riveting training session, or the stories of far off victories told over a crackling fire. 

Yet there she was, being paraded around in an overbearingly puffed ballgown with her father’s hand firmly on her shoulder. She knew the game he was playing and she played her part well. A royal wedding was a countrywide celebration that no one wanted to miss, having wealthy families; especially royalty, spending money whilst visiting boosted their economy significantly, and eventually; marrying added allies to Symkaria. All were necessary and she knew that well. 

That's why she painted a smile on her features and pretended to enjoy herself. The wine was nice and the food, plentiful so she occupied herself with that. That was; until the announcement of another royal visitor was echoing across the room. 

She glanced up at the entranceway where a boy a few years younger stood; fixing the blue accents on the collar of his white jacket. He was smiling this silly lopsided grin with slightly flushed cheeks only accenting his bright smile. 

He was cute, Sable had to admit. But once her initial once-over was done, she turned back to her glass of wine; knowing she had to enjoy it while she could before she was whisked away to do introductions. 

Her train of thought was interrupted by her father. He worked fast on the matter. Before he lead her over, he whispered in her ear. “This man, prince Peter is all the way from the Americas. I’m sure I need not remind you of the gold and other resources they’ve been discovering there.”

“Of course not, father. Is that not the reason he was invited?”

“Do not get feisty with me; or more importantly, him. I am certain he is rich. Keep him here as long as possible.”

“Yes father,” were the last words she was able to mutter before they approached the young prince, still fidgeting with his jacket as if he hadn’t worn it in years. 

“Y-Your majesties,” he stuttered. 

“No need to be nervous. When you are here; you are family.”

“Thank you, your majesty. I love it here already.”

Sable took a step towards him and he instinctively took a step back. “Still nervous, I see.” She bit her tongue before the vague threat she had been thinking of slipped out. Instead, she smiled and nodded her head. “Come, let us get you something to help you relax.”

She held her arm out for him to take but he hesitated. “May I hold your arm, ma'am?" 

She felt her face flush. He played the gentleman part well. "You may," she spoke as regally as ever. 

Tenderly, he linked their arms and allowed her to guide him over to the table stacked high with hors d'oeuvres and expensive, imported wines. “Have anything you like.”

She watched his eyes as he scanned the table before finally settling on something. The most expensive of the wines, she expected, but to her surprise, he reached for a cup of water. “Great, I was thirsty after the long trek in here. Thank you, your majesty.”

“Long trek? You walked here? Did you not ride in by horse?”

“Well, some of the way. I’m not one to stay seated for a long time so I walk a lot.”

Sable wasn’t often speechless, but something about this odd man really confused her. She pushed her doubt out of her mind. "Come, let us talk elsewhere." 

"W-why? Don't like parties?"

"Oh, of course I do," she lied. "I just wish to get better acquainted with my new guest. Somewhere quiet where we can talk." 

"Oooooh," he elongated his reply. "Okay yeah, I'd like that. Lead the way." 

She caught her father’s eyes following them as they left the room, mostly unnoticed by the rest of the party-goers. They strolled down the white marble corridors towards the courtyard but the man’s attention slowed them down. He wanted to stop and look at every painting and statue decorating the hall. 

"Who is that?" He asked, pointing to one of the largest of the paintings.

"My uncle. He is one of our most honoured members of the royal family. He lead our army to many great victories against some of our most malicious enemies. My greatest inspiration and the reason our army continues to prosper, even after his untimely passing." 

She thought she had said too much and bored him when he didn't speak, but looking up to see the glimmer of his eyes and smile on his face, she knew it was fine. "He sounds amazing. I only wish I could've met him. Though I'm not sure he'd approve of me being here with you. I'm not exactly a highly respected leader." 

"He respected any man who knew his place. Wherever that place may be." 

"He sounds like a good man." 

"He was. He was." 

The prince seemed to catch the hint of sadness in her voice when she spoke; an for a second he reflected her facial expression back at her before he lightly nudged her shoulder with his own. “Hey, I get it. I’ve lost some pretty amazing loved ones myself but let’s not think about that. We’re at a party; well more like escaping a party, so we should enjoy it.” He looked towards the courtyard and jumped onto the raised platforms holding up the decorative columns. “Come on, princess-”

“You surely cannot be singing.”

His face flushed a bright pink, “well I was going to try but now I just feel stupid.”

“It is stupid.” She spoke without thinking; cursing herself under her breath.

“Yeah, maybe I am. But I’m also a lot of fun so will you do me the great honour of spending the night with m- oh my god that sounds so wrong! That’s not what I meant, princess! I’m sorry! I meant to say just spend some time with me. Continue our walk and forget all of the dumb things I’ve said?”

She shrugged, trying to hide the slight grin on her lips. “I will not forget, as it has been quite entertaining.” Sable giggled softly; not able to stop herself from delighting in his childish antics. “But yes, I would enjoy spending the evening with you. And perhaps the rest of your stay? I imagine you will not be leaving anytime soon.”

“Until you don’t want me here, I guess.”

Her work was done. The prince was staying. “Excellent, Prince Peter. Excellent.”


	2. Training Session

When Sable woke up the next morning, her head was spinning. She wasn't sick, nor was she drunk, she just felt different. The grandfather clock chimed nine times in the hallway. 

"I slept in," she remarked to herself in surprise. 

Quickly she stood and dressed herself in her training uniform and made her way towards the training room to make up for the lost time. There was already someone in there; she could tell by the grunts and gasps from the slightly ajar door. At first, she assumed it was her father until she heard a slightly dismayed giggle. 

Prince Peter; of course. 

When she walked in, he noticed immediately, giving his partner a chance to knock him to the ground. "Ow! Um, hi, good morning princess! Mr. Thompson, you're dismissed." 

"Of course my prince." 

He walked out, bumping into the prince on his way before leaving only the two royalty in the room alone. Peter flinched as the door slammed shut quite harshly.

“Sorry about him. He’s been my trainer since I was a teenager and he gives me a hard time. It’s all in good fun though. I'm pretty sure at least." 

She extended her hand to help him up; which he cheerfully accepted. "You let your trainer bully you?" 

"He doesn't bully me. Much." He spoke with an air of hostility but his smile never faltered. 

"Does it make you mad?" 

"Not really. I can still beat him any day! Except for today because I got distracted. I-uh-I wasn't expecting to see you walk in." 

She raised her eyebrow. "Why not? This is my training room after all. It should not be surprising." 

"Well, I just, I don't know. I wasn’t expecting to see you here. I hadn't seen you all morning so I thought you were out and about." 

She huffed; glaring at him. "And that somehow means that I cannot enter my own training room whenever I see fit?" 

"No! Well yes, you can! I meant no that's not what I meant! You know what I mean?" 

Slowly in an effort to intimidate the man, she drew her blade from its sheath and raised it so it was level with his neck. He instinctively moved away until his back made contact with the wall behind him. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Um… I'm sorry your Highness. Can you please drop your sword?" 

"Draw your weapon." 

"I'm not fighting you, Princess." 

The grip on her blade tightened until her knuckles turned white. "Draw your weapon. This is a training room. So train." 

"Princess I can't-" 

"And why not?!" She pressed the blade to his neck, drawing beads of blood that dribbled down to the collar of his tunic. "You think you can beat me? You think you can march into my castle, invade my space, and then act as if I can't fight?! Is it because you think you'll hurt me?! Because I'm some breakable princess?!" 

"Not at all! The opposite actually!" 

"How so?" 

"I'm afraid you'll hurt me!" 

She lowered the sword slightly. "Pardon?" 

"I've heard of you even from my country. A powerful, fearless warrior princess who bows to no man. Whose skill is unmatched whether with weapons or not. I'm fairly certain you'll kill me if I'm not careful." 

"You fear me?" 

He nodded sheepishly, using the back of his hand to carefully push her sword away from his chest. "Especially since you seem to be mad at me. I'm sorry by the way. I'm very sorry. Please don't kill me." 

She began to smile and for the first time in a while, it felt genuine. "My apologies for getting so heated. I am not mad. Would you like me to clean your wound?" 

"It's okay, I heal really fast. No real damage done." 

She had noticed how peculiar it seemed that he wasn't bleeding much, if at all. "I see. Well at the very least we can train together. How good are you with a sword?" 

She walked over to the wall with categorized weapons and glanced from sword to sword. None as impressive as the one sitting idle in her hand. “Which one would you like?”

“Oh, actually I’m not very good with a sword. Usually, I do-” he held out his fists and smiled down at Sable. 

“Fine,” she shrugged. “We will do this the hard way.”

Sable threw the first punch which he dodged easily; surprising her. She readjusted her stance and squared her hips. “You are quick.”

He seemed to anticipate her next move; using her forward momentum to knock her off balance so she toppled to the floor. “I can read my enemies pretty well actually. People tell me it's my sixth sense.” 

When he looked away and playfully ran a hand through his hair, she kicked his leg causing him to fall to the floor beside her. "It is not that useful." 

"Okay, you wanna play dirty? We'll play dirty." 

They both jumped to their feet and lunged at each other with skill and precision that rivalled the other. She quickly realized that, while she primarily used her upper body, he had a preference for using his lower half. She used it against him. That was all it took to get the upper hand. She dodged and knocked him off balance, then slammed him against the wall with a hand around his throat. He didn't even have a second to shout in surprise before the wind was knocked out of him. 

"I win," she mocked.

"I-I see that," he gasped for air. 

She saw something in his expression change before her eyes. He wasn't fighting back or trying to remove her hand. Instead, his face was turning red and he looked like he was nervous. 

"Are you not going to attempt to defend yourself?" 

He bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut. "Can-can we maybe pick this up a little later?" 

"Why? Are you-" she looked him up and down, finally realizing why he was acting so strange. Without thinking, she smirked and moved the position of her hand so she was still holding his neck tightly but not pressing on his windpipe. "You are submissive?" 

He nodded.

"And you enjoy having my hand wrapped around your throat?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. Y-you're just so attractive and… I-I-" 

She shushed him and got close enough to whisper in his ear. "Most men expect me to submit, but lucky for you, I'm much more interested in dominating my partner."

She felt the shudder that ran through his body as he swallowed the lump in his throat and finally peeling his eyes off of the floor to look at her; seeing a newfound lust in her eyes. "In that case, your majesty," he managed to sputter out. "It would be an honour to hopefully someday be under you; in multiple ways." 

“My country does not have anything against premarital intercourse.”

He perked up, “and mine doesn’t need to know.”

She gripped the front of his tunic and they made their way to her room.


	3. Pillow Talk

Sable found herself completely engrossed in the movement of the boy in her arms. The way his chest was still heaving and the soft way he melted into her arms like he had always belonged there. Slowly she took his wrist in her hand and brought it up to her lips to place gentle kisses along the forming bruises. 

He looked up at her with shining eyes. "Princess, that was amazing." 

She moved down his arm planting kisses all the way down, then over his shoulder and to the light bruising on his neck. He let out a gentle whine and leaned into it; wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"I am glad you enjoyed it," she whispered softly. "It is not often I enjoy myself this much." 

"Why not." 

"My partners are oftentimes disappointing to me. Men who are aggressive and afraid to submit. Who feel the need to be in control. It is not fun for me." 

"So I'm not disappointing?" 

"Not at all." 

He breathed a sigh of relief before closing his eyes and leaning into her chest once more. "Good. I was worried." 

Sable couldn't help but smile. "You are very unique Prince Peter." 

"My aunt tells me that's a good thing." 

"It is." She stopped to think for a moment; playing with his slightly damp and very messy curls. "Your aunt? Not your mother?" 

He seemed to stiffen. "No. My mother and father passed when I was very young. People tell me it was natural, but I have the feeling that it was in battle. Some things don't make sense when people tell me their versions of the story." 

"I am sorry to hear that. Who is ruling your kingdom while you are away?" 

"Oh, my aunts been ruling the kingdom since my parents died. It's just us left. One tragedy after another and soon it was just her and me against the world. She's the best though. You'd love her! You should visit sometime!" 

She hummed, "I would enjoy that; though I am not sure my father would care for the idea."

"I'm sure I could talk him into it. It would be great. She'd love you too. She pretty much loves everyone and everyone loves her. When I have the crown, I want to be at least half the leader she is. She's gotten us through some of the toughest things imaginable. Famine, war threats, you name it. And she cares so much about everyone. Sometimes I go places and the Royal family doesn't care about their subjects. It makes me mad. How could you abandon the people who make you who you are? Who look up to you for wisdom and hope?

"I like it here, though. Your father is kind of intimidating but he looks like he cares. You definitely care! That’s what I like about being here! And being with you is fun. And everything here is so beautiful.”

She giggled softly, “you do seem very happy here.” 

“I am. I love it here.”

“You are quite possibly the strangest man I have ever met and if I may say; I am very glad you are here. It is quite refreshing to talk to someone so passionate about something other than just ruling a kingdom and marrying me.”

“Do you not want to get married?”

Once again; she looked down at his pale frame wrapped comfortably in her tight embrace. “At one point I did not want to at all. Perhaps after some reconsideration, I may in the future.”

“I’d love to get married someday.” His breathing became softer and his eyelids fluttered shut. “To the right person, who loves me and doesn't mind that I'm a bit of a pushover. And maybe someone who will pull my hair the way you did. And tie me down like you did. Oh, and…" he softly yawned. 

She waited for him to continue but instead, he let out a soft snore. "Are you asleep?" she asked; already knowing the answer. 

It wasn’t often that she stopped to really pay attention to her partner, but she found herself taking in his sweet scent while her hand traced the scars on his back and the new injuries she had inflicted herself. 

She made a decision. 

Wiggling out of his grasp without waking him was difficult, but as soon as she did, she threw on the closest clothing she could find on the floor and left to find her father. It took her some time before stumbling upon him in the library. 

“Father!”

“Yes, dear?” he asked, without looking up from his book. 

“I like prince Peter.”

“Oh good. Does that mean you will keep him here longer without scaring him off?”

“Father,” she spoke more forcefully. “I very much like prince Peter.”

He glanced up before taking a longer look at every mismatched item like the tunic two sizes too large for her and breeches threatening to fall right off if not for the belt of her sheath. “You slept with him? I did not imagine him being an interest of yours. Or knowing what to do in the bedroom.”

“Please take this seriously, father.”

“You really like this boy? And so quick?”

“There is,” she rolled over her words in her mind. “Something about him. He is; interesting. Different.”

His smile caught her eye. “Oh, is that so? Does he make you happy?”

“Yes.”

“And does your heart beat faster when you talk to him?”

“Father, what does this-”

“Does it?”

“Maybe.”

He chuckled. “I never thought I’d see the day. But what of him? What does he think of you?”

“I am quite certain he got scared when I mentioned that I did not want to marry.”

“Are you still against marriage?”

“Not anymore.”

“Ah, my dear!” He picked her up by her waist and swung her around once or twice before setting her back down. “My daughter is to be married!”

“Not yet!” she huffed; slightly flustered. “It has only been a day and we have yet to agree to marriage!”

“Are you going to ask him?”

“Perhaps soon.”

“Then I will make sure he asks you.”

“How do you expect to do that?”

“Leave it to me.”

“No you-”

“Leave it to me!” he called; already halfway down the hallway.


	4. An Easy Win

When Peter woke up, he found the bed empty and all of his clothes missing. "Oh no," he whispered. "What do I do? I can't wear her clothes. Wait, maybe I can." 

He tried to wiggle himself into her training outfit. The pants threatened to rip with every movement, and the only thing he could get over his shoulders was her buttoned jacket. "Why is she so short," he mumbled before buttoning it up and shuffling outside. 

Peter tried his best to remain unseen by any of the staff but somehow managed to come face to face with her father instead. “Y-Your Majesty! My apologies!”

“Oh, nothing to apologize for, Prince Peter.” His prying eyes scanned the articles of clothing on his body. “Interesting choice of clothing this evening.”

Peter couldn’t help but blush. “I-um-I can explain.”

“No need to explain. My daughter has already told me.” 

“She-She did?” 

“Yes, of course. She does tell me everything. Well, I cannot say that I am surprised. Most men try to get into my daughter’s bed-chamber. I am, however, very intrigued as to how you managed to actually do it. I did not take you for a... “

“Please don’t say whatever you’re going to say. I-I’m sorry.”

When the king started to laugh, and Peter found himself awkwardly laughing along with him. “Oh, my boy, you are cute. I can see why she likes you.”

“She-She likes me? Really?!” 

“Of course she does. I have to admit, it took me by surprise as well. No offence to you, of course." 

"None taken." 

"Excellent. Now come along, my boy. Let us go for a walk. But if you wish, you may stop at your chamber and get changed." 

Peter nodded, and they made their way through the hallways towards his room. After he had changed, they set off towards the castle grounds. "This place is wonderful," he remarked. "It reminds me a lot of my trip to Canada." 

“I've been there myself,” the king remarked. “I did like it there myself but I can't recall if I've ever been to America. Tell me prince Peter; what is your illustrious country like?”

Peter seemed to beam at the question. “Where do I even start? My aunt rules the kingdom right now and because of her, we’ve managed to raise the standard of living all around the country! We have a lot of celebrations at all times of the year! Some just for fun and some to celebrate our accomplishments. I particularly love exploring and inevitably getting hurt while exploring. We have a bit of everything there. Mountains, flatlands, deserts, and rich forests! I got lost in a cave once,” he paused to laugh. “It’s such a good thing that it eventually came around back to the entrance or else I might still be in there now! Good times.”

“You seem to make the best of your worst situations.”

“Well; I mean, what else can you do? You have to be in the moment. If there’s nothing you can do; or change about a situation, why linger on it? Just; you know, have fun! Make the most of it!”

“That is very refreshing to hear. I feel as though you would be a very good ruler of our country alongside my daughter. Though do be aware that she will be making most of the decisions.”

“I am more than happy with that. I’ve got to be honest with you; I’m not great at the ‘powerful speeches,’ and ‘never-ending wisdom.’”

The king began to chuckle to himself, “so you’d be the arm candy for my daughter?”

“Hey,” Peter blushed. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that. You'd make a lovely trophy husband."

Not far off in the distance, Sable stood upon the top of a hill; reminding Peter of a storybook that May might have read to him as a child. Her silhouette was framed by the colours of the setting sun as her hair flowed in the same breeze that rustled through the trees and danced with the fallen leaves. He was entranced by her figure until the firm hand of her father clapped him on the back. 

"I was not kidding when I told you that she likes you, Prince Peter. Now seems like a good time to tell her you like her back." 

Peter beamed with excitement, "yeah I will!” He ran up the side of the hill to where she was now sitting; sharpening one of her daggers.

"My father spoke to you I see?" 

"Yes," he smiled. "Mind if I sit with you?" 

"You may." He sat down cross-legged beside her. "So what did you and my father discuss today? Anything of particular interest?" 

"We talked about you, and me being here." 

She hummed softly, "yes?" 

"I have to tell you the truth… I think he was hoping for me to stay here with you." 

"Yes, the marriage." 

Peter blushed, "but we're not." 

Sable seemed to smirk as she raised her eyes to meet his. "He wanted you to propose to me, stupid." 

"No; I know that. But I- I don't know how best to put this. I know but you didn't want to get married, and we've enjoyed our time together; at least I have and I'm hoping that you did, but at the same time it seems a little fast. I don't want to just rush into this. And I don't want you to feel like that's all I'm here for either. I know your father wants us to get married, but it's not just a quick decision that we can make on a whim either." 

Sable sighed, though not out of anger. "Prince Peter," she breathed. "I have been sure of every decision I have ever made in my life. I have been taught to assess a situation and quickly make a decision, and to not turn my back on that decision. When I met you the other night, I did not trust you. I will be the first to admit that, I did not trust you at all. When the night progressed and we spent hours talking, I realized that there was something more to you than my initial impression.

"I had made the decision early on to treat you just the same as I treat every other suitor that comes asking for my hand in marriage, but you never did. And that made me unsure of myself. You did not just want my hand in marriage, you wanted to know me. You listen to my stories and the history of my country, and engaged in quite a pleasant conversation; all the while hanging on my every word. 

"And imagine my surprise when I find out that you are afraid of me as well," she let out a soft chuckle as she said that. "You absolutely astounded me and still, you manage to make me question everything. All of my preconceived notions about your character, and what it would be like to be with you going forward have been called to question now. I have never wanted to marry before, but you were the one that made me question whether that was true or not." 

"So are you saying that your father wasn't lying to me? That you actually do want to marry me?" 

"As long as you continue to be the tender soul I met that first night and the incredibly submissive man whom I was acquainted with this morning." 

Peter blushed but grinned wider than a child who had been given as much candy as he could eat. "In that case, I guess we should make it official! Um… I don't have a ring or anything to give you but-"

"Allow me. A custom we have here is to present the person of our affection a dagger." She moved her position so that she was on one knee in front of him. She then held up the intricately designed dagger that she had previously been sharpening. Its handle was not only encrusted in Royal jewels but also wrapped in a few layers of high-quality leather no doubt from the Royal farm that they could see off in the distance over the hill. Its blade was carved out with one sharp edge on one side, and delicate flowers and vines carved into the other side. 

"Did you make this?" Peter asked in astonishment. 

"I did. A few years ago," she responded softly. "And I have been detailing it ever since. Just in case I needed it; though I never thought I would. I am relieved that I made it now. So what is your answer?”

“My answer is yes! Of course, it’s yes!” He carefully took the dagger out of her hand and placed it in the grass before he flew into her arms; embracing her tightly.


End file.
